Bryan in Yokai Academy
by bryan.nguyen911
Summary: This is about the story about me how a one single Jewel got me into Yokai academy where I face many different challenges. Also there will be others and some crossovers. Rated T just incase if there's anything inappropriate and I do not own Rosario Vampire, I only own the Oc maybe there could be a bit more Oc by me. Also please review.
1. How it all Began

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright day in Vietnam, on a Saturday afternoon in the hottest country in South East Asia. I was in my office on my computer until I saw a star that was the colors of a rainbow. But then I realized it was coming towards me like a Deer in the headlights of a truck. Then it broke through my window into my room and then I saw it. It was a diamond shaped Jewel colorful as a rainbow and bright as the stars. "What is this?" I said curiously as I about to pick it up. But suddenly, it went straight on my fore head. I was shocked how that Jewel went straight on my fore head. But then I heard my mom calling me and then I realized if she saw me with this on my head she would freak-out call the police or send me to boarding school. So I hid my head with a blanket I found in my room and ran past saying "Mom, there's nothing to see here mom," then she asked me "Are you sure?" "Then why do you have a blanket over your head?" I didn't respond, and I went into my room and later that evening when I was about to go to sleep, I had a dream that I was in a holy area. It was dark but on the floor was a Star with all the elemental symbols. When I finally realized that I was chosen for something. "You seem to be confused, let me tell you something," said a white figure with wings. He had a golden body plating similar to a snakes, golden hands and feet of a Chinese dragon with golden hair, the face of a fox or cat, silver fur, blue eyes, a left arm that was a crystal harder that the toughest thing on earth, a long flexible reptilian tail, a crystal that replaced one of his ears, and that same jewel that I had on my fore head.

"Who are you?" I asked. "I am you but only stronger," he answered "I have to tell you that you're the chosen one." "Chosen for what?" I asked. Then he said "You will see soon," Then when I woke up, I realized that there was something different about me. I realize that I transformed into the same guy from my dream. Then I heard a knock on my door. "Bryan I have your medicine" I heard. It was my brother Christian, and I remembered that my mom was on a business trip to Japan. But suddenly I disappeared and when I disappeared I actually realized that I teleported to a dark alley way in Japan. Then a bus came out of nowhere and when the Bus door opened, I saw a bus driver with a blue bus driver uniform on with a blue cap and yellow glowing eyes while smoking a cigarette.

"Are going to Yokai Academy?" he asked. But somehow, he wanted me to turn into my human form, which I could do the whole freaking time since I turn back into the guy from my dream whenever I wanted to. But I realized I was wearing a green school uniform, and when I looked in the bus mirror I still had that Jewel on my forehead. "Doesn't this thing have to be on my fore head?" I thought to myself when I got into the bus. Then I realized that there was supposed to be someone on this bus, but at the same time I was also thinking what my inner self was saying to me when I was chosen for something.

To be continued….


	2. Bryan and a Vampire

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry there were a few mistakes at the beginning.**

When I got out of the bus, I realized that there was a strangely familiar pumpkin headed scarecrow that had a sign on it, there was also a forest full of creepy dead trees and the ocean beside me was blood red. That meant that I was in Yokai Academy the school for monsters. "Are you ready to go now?" the bus driver asked me in an evil tone. "Yes" I answered. As I thought to myself why I was here, the crows around me stared suspiciously with red eyes, and then I heard some and said "Who's there!" but it happened to be a brown bat. "It's just me a Bat," The bat said to me. Then after that I saw two people right in front of me. They both looked very familiar to me one was female with long pink hair, and the other one had brown hair and dark skin both wearing school uniforms. I just stood there watching, I didn't want to interrupt them so I just said "Hi there." Then I walked passed them like nothing happened. When I got to class I saw them again and when class was about to start the teacher Nekome was about to introduce herself and talk about the school, I asked her "Can I introduce myself?" Then when I introduced myself to the students, one of them looked at me suspiciously sticking his long tongue out. I thought to myself "Looks like I'm going to have a tough year."

Later that day, I was at the lunch room with the others I came to Tsukune and Moka to talk with them and ask about their selves. "Hello nice to meet you," I said to them while eating my lunch. "I'm Bryan V Nguyen and you probably met me when I was walking by, but I'm not doing anything stupid." "Yeah nice to meet you to, I'm Tsukune Anno and this is Moka Asksyria", Tsukune said to me. "Yeah can-"I said when someone interrupted me. It was that same guy who pointed his tongue at me. I remembred that his name was Saizou. He pushed Tuskune into the vending machines and Grabing Moka by the shirt. Then I said to Saizou, "Hey, did your mother teach you on how to treat people to give them respect." Then all of the sudden Saizou got pissed at me now. He told me If I mess with him one more time he will kill me. But after that I was on at the front with Moka and Tsukune. "Hello, Brian," Tsukune said, "Hello to you to, but it's a y-a-n, not i-a-n." "Well Yokai academy has been fun and but I have to go," Tsukune said. "Why Tsukune?" Moka asked, "Are you a monster … like me?" "No." Tsukune answered "I am a Human sent here by accident." "That's not true," I said "I am also a human…. Well use to be one." Moka looked at me with disbelief and then wanted to tell Tsukune something but, he disappeared for a second or two and was going to the hills.

I turned my attention to Moka and asked her, "Do think we should go get him?" "I'm sorry Bryan…..but I have a class to go to." Moka answered. Then she went back to the academy and out of nowhere Saizou came out of nowhere ,transformed to his Orc form ,punched me, and Grabbed Moka and then Tsukune came to see what had happed. "It's that puny human I pushed" Saizou said. "What do I do, what do I Do?" I thought to myself. Then my Inner self was back telling me to transform into him again. Then when Saizou was about to punch Tsukune, I came and blocked Saizou with my Inner self. "Huh….is that you who I didn't have respect?" Saizou said in confusion. "Yes it me, but I am stronger that you think I am." I said back to him. Also I was wearing some sort of white Asian styled fighting clothes with a black belt. "Is that Bryan?" Both Tuskune and Moka thought to their selves.

I also used one of my powers to take of Moka's Rosario. Then suddenly a swarm of bats surrounded her. And the red moon came and then I saw it, her inner self. She had silver hair red eves and she also looked a bit more mature than she was before. "Silver hair, red eyes!" Saizou feared, "You're a Vampire!". Then when Moka started to beat up Saizou and hen she kicked him into the sky she quoted "Know your place." Then when he was in the air I flew up to Saizou, Started hitting him like a Punching bag and then throwing an electric ball of energy at him until he fell into the ocean. "Well that's the last of him" I said. Both of them were shocked when they saw me, but then Inner Moka asked me "Is this your monster form Bryan?" "Yes this is my inner self," I answered. I explained to them about the Jewel on my head, after I put Moka's Rosario back on after the fight with Saizou, I came back towards the academy with the others , until I heard a voice "Well that was great, you succeeded on your first fight," Then Moka and Tsukue were supersized to hear this coming from my fore head. "Did that Jewel just talk to you?" Both said in shock. "Yes" The Jewel answered. "I have chosen him and that he is going to face a lot of trials later on, so he needs your support ok." "Ok," Both of them answered to the Jewel without knowing what in the world was going on. Then after that I told them I will be there for them when they get into and sticky situation.

To be continued….


	3. Bryan and A Scuccbus

**Chapter 3**

It was the morning after the day with the fight with Saizou, I got out of my Dorm room to see that everyone in Yokai academy's boy's dorm kind of turned into their monster forms overnight a bit but not for me and Tsukune. And after I woke up from my morning routine, I hung out with Tsukune and Moka talking about our lives or something random until I realized someone was following Tsukune. That person who was a female, she had ocean Blue hair, purple eyes, and instead of wearing the school uniform she wore a yellow vest, she has big breasts, and a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, except for the skirt. I knew that there was something suspicious with this girl, so later that day when I was training in the woods, training my elemental abilities as my inner self, I saw Tsukune going to that same ocean blue haired Girl I saw before. Then after Tsukune got to her, she was pretending to be injured, so he took her to the Infirmary, but Moka was thinking about Tsukune dumping her, but I know that's not true because when Moka found Tsukune with her, she was controlling him. Later that day, I was walking down the hall way and I saw a large group of boys from the academy right in front of the ocean Blue haired girl. Then I remembered that she was Kumuru the Succubus who was going to take control of Tsukune forever for the extinction of her species. Also I saw her in the Infirmary making out with Tsukune. But after all of that, I heard Moka crying and her Rosario telling her that she was a Scuccubus and Then Moka saw me and then I asked her "Are you with me?" She nodded her head yes and then when we found Kumuru In the Infirmary she was with Tsukune still trying to charm him or to be more specific ,control him. But then she turned on him and then she grew wings and a tail on her back and was about to kill Tsukune, I came in and turned into my Inner form and Tackled Kumuru at a super fast speed, out the window. But then, her tail wrapped around Tsukunes neck almost choking him and into the woods. Also Moka was grabbing him too so we were all in the woods. When I got on my feet with the others I saw that Kumuru's finger nails extended to become razor sharp. Then I pushed both Moka and Tsukune aside to prevent them from getting decapitated from her sharp finger nails that sliced the trees like buzz saws. Then when Kumuru was coming towards us, I came towards her with my God sword similar to Omimons, and from my arm and I blocked Kumuru's nails with my sword. I flew up into the sky and had a sword fight with her in the sky. "Give up Kumuru, you're outmatched." I told Kumuru. Then she used her tail to make me fall from the sky but just at the last minute I used my telekinesis to grab onto Mokas Rosario again. Moka transformed into her inner self to help me, but when Kumuru tried to attack her, but ended up getting beaten by her and when Kumuru said that she was sorry, but Moka didn't care but Tsukune and I told her that she didn't mean to do it at all. But Moka said that she only saved Tsukune to save his blood from being swiped out.

A few days later, I saw that Moka and Tsukune were getting along together again, but the Kumuru interrupted saying she baked some cookies for Tsukune, but Kumuru fell in love with her to. But at the end, they were kind of fighting over him a bit, and I felt like I was going to get one too many girlfriends like him.


	4. Bryan and the witch and WTF

**CHAPTER 4**

I was minding my own business when I saw a board showing everyone's exam scores with Tsukune. "I got 18th place," I thought to myself. "Hey Tsukune, Hey Brian," Moka responded coming to us "Um Moka…. It's a B-r-y-a-n." I responded back to her. "Oh, sorry. I just wanted to know what you got on your exam." Moka said to us. "Yeah, I got 18th place." I said to Moka. "Maybe we can all Study together next time." Then Tsukune and Moka were about to have a romantic moment, and then I realized someone was watching them again, that person was also female and she was wearing a witch hat and cape, with short black hair, brown eyes, a bow tie, a pink top, and a pink corset, but still had the same skirt as the school uniforms, but she was about 12 years old. Then I saw three boys gather around her, not because they liked her, but to bully was really fat, one skinny and both wore white shirts, while the one in the middle had the school uniform and medium hair. Then I heard them say she was the number one student this year, then I came up to those three guys and then shouted at them "Hey pick on someone your own size, it's not polite to bully anyone younger than you." Then the guy in the middle happened to be the class president and teased me by saying "Go and get that Zit of your forehead Jewel zit." Then they started laughing and then that girl who happened to be a witch used her magic to summon large metal yellow washtubs and then the washtubs landed on the class president's head and the other two besides her. Then she laughed until the president yelled out, "Why you little…" then when he was about to attack her everyone started looking at him and Moka and I blocked him from getting the girl. When the president realized that everyone was watching him, he walked away saying "I swear you're filthy kind in not enough to make me puke in class." Then I asked her later at lunch "Who are you and why did those guys bully you?" She answered "I am Yukari and those three are bulling me because I'm a witch" "And I, Love you Moka, than my life itself Moka!" Then Yukari starts grabbing Mokas boobs, and even after lunch she still did it. "Stop it your both girls!" Tsukune cried out in shock. "Not to mention, there people around you staring at you." I explained to Yukari. Then she used her magic both on me and Tsukune by making a bunch of cleaning suplies attack us. But at the same time the same guys and the class president were spying on us. But then someone walked in and happened to be one year older than Yukari. He had Brown curly hair, blue or green eyes, light skin, and a small nose. "Asher?" I questioned. "Yes it's me Bryan, and why are you getting attacked by the janitor's supplies?" Then Asher say Yukari and the Instantly She fell in love with him. Then the Janitors supplies stopped attacking me and Tsukune, but Tsukune was injured and I wasn't so had to tell Asher whet to do now "Um… Bryan." Asher said to me, "Why is she in love with me?" "I don't know maybe because you're Australian." I responded back to him.

Then all of sudden, Moka wondered who is Asher and I had to introduce him to her and Tsukune later on. Meanwhile in the Infirmary, Tsukune was with Kumuru again, Kumuru was healing him, but then yelled to the audience about the romantic moment. But then another thing happened, something romantic again with her. But on the other side Asher and Yukuri had a vodoo doll of Tsukune. "Is this the right thing to do Yukari?" Asher questioned, "No, but at least it's fun," Yukari said to him, but then the class president saw her and Asher and took them into the woods to kill both of them. Later in the foggy woods, Yukari and Asher were about to face a fight with the class president and his school and his student body. All three of them transformed into lizard men and when Yukari was about to use her magic wand one of them bit it and then both were screwed. Until I showed up in my inner form. "Ok scaly pants, this is what you get for calling me Zit Jewel." I yelled at them as I punched one of them with a fist of a hurricane. I punched him until he flew into the air, but then Moka, Tsukune and Kumuru came to help but I realized there something wrong, I realized that there was different about them. Suddenly, a giant U.F.O shaped robot appeared with metallic spider legs and with flaming chainsaws and metallic tentacles, also inside it were five people inside it talking together at the same time. Then I realized that those were the delightful children in their really destructive machine, "This wasn't supposed to happen." I thought to myself. I let Tsukune take of Mokas Rosario to become inner Moka this time so I can give Tsukune a chance, but then I also realized that Asher had transformed into a Robot with rainbow colored wings, a Golden Halo, an arm Cannon, a body shape similar to Super activated Robot boy, blue and yellow metal plating with elemental energy and a chest laser. "Hey Bryan Like my new body?" Asher Questioned, "Why is Asher robot?" I thought to myself. I Nodded my head yes, and I said to everyone "Moka and Kumuru, go for the lizard men, Asher you're with me." As the fight began, I fought the delightful children in their really really destructive machine, while the other handled the lizard men. "Know you're place," Inner Moka quoted as the lizard men were flying into the air. Later on we faced the Delightful children. Kumuru slashed the machine, Moka Kicked them into the air and me and Asher Shot out our mega beams at them which alternately killed them. There was nothing left of the Delightful children. When I turned back into my human form I was impressed on how that happed so well. "Well Yukari you final learned your lesson." I said as Asher changed back to his human form. "Yeah that I won't do any more mean tricks anymore." A few days later, I was with Moka and Kumuru holding gifts, "I heard that she cleaned up her act after that." Kumuru said, but then when we go to the class Yukari was in I saw Yukari Hugging Asher but not Tsukune, saying "I will be with you forever". Then Moka, Kumuru and I were completely speechless. "This is different I bet this won't happen to me." Then Kumuru and Moka Fainted as Me and Tsukune said "This can't get any more werider than the next episode."


	5. Bryan and a werewolf and the KND

**Chapter 5**

After Warning Tsukune about going to the swimming club and beating the crap out the three perverts who wanted Tsukune with them. I was exhausted from warning them about those things, but for me and Asher we trained day and night, night after day or take advantage of our free time to train. But on one specific day where I joined the newspaper club with the others, I felt like we were the only ones there. Until I met Gin the werewolf, he had the same skin color as Tsukune, a wolf shaped pendant, and a red headband, who was actually very prevented despite his appearance. But then he tricked Tsukune to think he was a pervert, so I excused myself to the restroom as well as Moka and Asher. "Bryan, I bet this guy is trying to get Tsukune kicked out, he might even do that to us." Asher said to me. "Yeah, I suspect we watch him or what he does." I replied to Asher. "Yeah first thing we will do is go follow him and see what he does and then catch him at the right time." "Yeah let's just hope nothing gets worse." I worried.

Later on, I saw Moka and Tsukune, but they were not going along together again. So I tried to tell Moka "Tsukune would never peek under you're skirt." But she didn't show any trust in me so I had to do something, because now every female student thinks Tsukune is a pervert. But then one night when I saw Gin and Moka with Kumuru and Yukari in a detective outfit at night on a full moon, so I had to do something. So I turned into my inner self, Lunged towards Gin at a super fast speed, pushed him of the roof and said to him "You can't get away with anything werewolf." But then he transformed into his werewolf form and started tackling me. But then Tsukune grabed Mokas Rosario and then transformed into to her inner self with silver hair, red eyes, and bigger breasts. "Let go of Brian Gin." Moka said. "Ha ha haa! This is your monster a vampire. We werewolves are known for our speed." Gin Chucked. But then When Gin used his speed Moka grabbed him by the arm because the moon was being covered by clouds and then I gave the honor of kicking him of the rooftop of the high academy roof. I did kick him of, but then another bizzare thing happened. I saw a bunch of battle ships made out of various vehicles and objects. And in one of the battle ships I heard "Bryan V Nguyen, you are under arrest for murder." "Um… what's happening?" Kumuru asked. "It's the K.N.D they want to arrest me for who well killed." I answered. But then they started shooting at us, but their mixed firepower was useless against me. "Your firepower is not affective against me, because I am god." I quoted. I used my powers to create a giant whirlpool to trap the K.N.D, and I shot an electrical beam of blue electricity to that whirlpool, which alternately killed the K.N.D. "God did you really have to kill them" Yukari said. "Hey, guys am I late?" Asher questioned to us. I nodded my head yes, and the next following day we were hanging up newspapers about Gin and The K.N.D who attacked last night. But at the same time Gin was being chased by a bunch of angry girls while his tail was still showing weeping and running on all fours like a dog running away from the dog catcher. "Well let's just hope nothing goes wrong." I thought to myself as I went into the forest to train as Moka wanted to know where I was going.

To be continued….


	6. Mini chapter 5-5 Training with Moka

**Training with Moka chapter 5.5**

"Where are we going?" Moka asked me. "To my training course." I answered. "The place where I can focus my mind and physical body." When we got there it there seemed to nothing but dead trees near an opening near the main building. "Hmm there's nothing here, I'm going back." Moka replied to me until I snapped my fingers to reveal a medium sized training area with leather training dummies, ninja training logs, a climbing wall, wooden practice Katanas, target practice board, climbing ropes, jump ropes, Chinese wooden dummies, a few training death machines, a punching bag, real weapons, wooden gauntlets or posts, swinging bags, and a Statue of a golden dragon in the middle of the training course. "Ok." Moka quoted, "Is this all the stuff you use to train with." "Yes, and I will show you how to do this." I told Moka as I was running in a super high speed as I almost turned invisible and then reappeared when I stopped. "Whoah, where did you learn how to do that?" Moka asked me. "From Gods." I answered as my Inner self. "Ok when do we start?" Moka questioned. I used my telekinesis to take of Mokas Rosario so she can become her inner self.

"What you do that for Bryan." Moka cried out. "So you can learn what I know." I explained to her.

For hours, I trained her to become a stronger vampire. She failed a few times, but when she finally got the hang of it, she asked me "When can I learn that super speed you have shown me?" I answered "You already have." "What does he mean by that?" Moka thought to herself.


	7. Bryan and the Ice Woman and the Father

**Chapter 6**

After selling all the newspapers, we all decided to have a party, also the exams were coming. But then I realized that Gin disappeared hitting on girls again. Well he's not invited." Kumuru said. "Yeah, I never liked him in the first place anyways." I said "Me too." Asher quoted. "More importantly that guy is the enemy of all women!" Yukari shouted. So we were talking about our party until a purple haired, blank blue eyed girl, with a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoe with a belt tied to her left leg, and a yellow pendant with a lollipop in her mouth. "Can I have a newspaper?" she asked, "Ok but this is our last one." I said. As I gave out the newspaper to her as she started to stare at me weirdly. "Why is she staring at me but not Tsukune? Is this really happening to me?" I thought to myself. Then I remembered that the Jewel on my forehead made me three years older when I was supposed to be fifteen. "You are lonely when I see you train, Bryan." She quoted as she left with the newspaper. "How in the hell did she know my name?" I thought to my self "and how did she know how I train?" "Let's just forget about her." Kumuru said "and start thinking about the party."

Later on in the hall way, I was minding my own business until I saw that same purple haired girl again. "Who are you?" I asked her. "I am Mizore Shirayuki." She answered. Then she gave me back the newspaper to me and then told me "Come and see me at the pond later Bryan." Also she was I n the same classroom I was in with the others. Meanwhile Moka and the other were waiting for me, "Where's Bryan?" Moka asked everyone, "It's been like half an hour." "I suggest you go get him." Asher suggested. So Moka went out the door to find me.

Back at the pond with Mizore, I was talking to her about my life, and she was talking about her life to. "And then I'm like help there trying to kill me." I told Mizore as we both laughed together. "You know you are actually a pretty funny." Mizore replied. Just then we both felt a bit love struck, and as we were about to kiss, some came in and interrupted us. That person was all black with a red outline, looked like a silo let of a rich man with a pipe in his mouth, and yellow glowing eyes. "Who the hell are you?" I asked the man. "I am father, and I have come back for revenge for the death of my children!" he yelled at me. Then he started bursting on fire, and when started to throw fire balls at me until I became my inner self and dodged them and then kicked him into the woods near the ocean as his pipe fell into the blood red ocean. "Nobody gets rid of my F+ &#%^$ pipe!" Father roared as he became even angrier and started to transform into a black fiery dragon. "Gezz, I thought you were from a kids show." I replied. Then Mizore came and threw Ice shards form hands as they turned into ice claws, but hey had very little affect against father. Then Father shot out a fiery breath of fire as we both dodged it. Then Moka came and was shocked to see me and Mizore fighting the pitch black fiery dragon father was. Then the others came to see what was happening. "God, this wasn't part of the original anime." Kumuru said. "What?" the others questioned. "Never mind, you don't even understand what it is." Kumuru told the others. So Tsukune took of Mokas Rosario to become the Inner Moka to help me. So she thought to herself, "So if Bryan taught me that move already, that means the move is like the training I did." So she came towards father at that super-fast speed and turned invisible and then reappeared to kick Father into the air and quoted "Know you place." As Father flew in the air and as I shot out my Mega beam on father which killed him like his children, before reverting back to my normal self.

"Well done Moka, you have use the move that I have taught you." I congratulated Moka, as the others were surprised that she has done something I could only do. "Did you just teach Moka how to do that?" everyone except for Moka asked me. "Yes, and I can teach you guys to if I can teach you." I replied to them. So later that day, I hanged out with my new girlfriend Mizore with Asher and Yukari. "So how did you become a robot? " I asked Asher, "Well my Brain was put in this body so I can live again." Asher answered. "So you are a robot with the Brain of the thirteen year old, who is super intelligent." Yukari asked. "Yes, that's correct." Asher answered again. "So are you guys ready for the exam?" Yukari asked as Asher and I fainted on the floor. "Please don't tell me nothing stupid will happen next?" the jewel asked to the audience.

To be continued…


	8. Bryan and the Nightmeres and Dragons

**Chapter 7**

**I do not own Rayman legends or SCP 682 also this will be featuring a boss from Rayman Legends and will also show those pirate ennimes from Rayman Legends too.**

It was a week before the exam, and I was in Math class in Yokai Academy, just studying with the math's teacher Ririko Kagome. She had dark brown hair, with circular glasses over her eyes, a white v-neck shirt with a wide collar that reveals some of her cleavage and a dark skirt. But at the same time Tsukune had these weird thing that had to do with fantasies about breasts and other female stuff, but it was kind of freaking him out so I tried to talk to him until I somebody came and grabbed me and then pushed me into the wall. He almost looked like me but also three years older, with brown eyes, dark hair and light skin and also had a red jewel on his fore head. "Christian what are you doing here?" I whispered to him. I was actually surprised that he was here the whole time. "I'm here to warn you that there are going to be nightmares attacking the school." Christian told me. But then a Giant six eyed lizard with some sort of fur on its back attacked Christian. It was SCP 682, but why did it want to attack Christian. So I turned into my inner self, and then shot out an electrical beam of energy at the creature and it happened to kill SCP 682. "Talk about the indestructible reptile, I bet that he isn't magical." I quoted. Then I went to Christian asked him if he was ok, and then and the others showed up. But then suddenly Kumuru saw him and thought to herself "OMG! That got to be the right guy I'm looking for!" Then When Christian got up, Kumuru tackled him like a football player. "Why is this B+*& ^ in love with me?" Christian thought to himself. "You must be Bryans Brother." Mizore said. "How did you know that." Everyone asked Mizore except for me.

"Because, Bryan told me." Mizore replied. "And I mentioned that this school is about to get attacked by nightmares from Rayman legends right now." Christian explained. "What!" Everyone shouted in terror. Then a large purple vortex opened up and blue Dragons, Flying Pirate ships, and a titanic flying pirate ship appeared out of it. "Yarrr….harr…har…har!" The Captain of the Pirates laughed. "Start Firing the Cannons!"

Suddenly, fiery Cannon balls were shot from the ships cannons, and I realized that the captain was actually my Music teacher when I was a human. "Mr. Ron ?" I thought to myself, "Why is he attacking the academy, and how did he get so muscular and why is the captain of the Rayman legends nightmares?" Then I realized that one cannon ball was coming straight towards us. "Look out!" I shouted as me, Asher, and Christian pushed the others out of the way so they couldn't get hit by the fiery cannon balls. But then the Blue Dragons came towards us and were about to breath fire at us. I transformed into my inner self, Asher turned into his robot form, and Christian, he was also a robot with a body shape to Rayman, with wings similar to Asher's, and a similar head shape to my head. We rapidly attacked the Blue Dragons, until I said to Christian "So you're a machine to." Christian nodded his head yes, and as more dragons came, the school began to go on fire, panicking students were running away, Cannon balls were being launched everywhere Pirates were falling from the sky.

It was a disaster, everything was getting ruined when the exams were coming. "Did this really have to happen during the exams?" Yukari Mentioned. "No, but let's kick these nightmares asses!" Christian roared.

(Rayman Legends OST - Castle Rock) Starts playing

I used my telekinesis to take of Mokas Rosario so she can become inner Moka. "Are you ready?" I shouted. Then they all said yes except for Tsukune who decied to just stand here and watch. So we all charged at the Attacking nightmares from Rayman legends as they charged towards us. I used my skills to fight the nightmares, Kumuru used the nails to shash some of the dragons into pieces, Yukari Used her magic, Mizore shot ice at the nightmares, Christians hands turned into guns to shoot the nightmares to attack them and Asher used elemental lasers from his wings to also shoot at both the Dragons and the nightmares. After sometime, "I think that all of them." I said to everyone. But suddenly something huge came out of the vortex, it was huge, it had large tattered bat like wings, with a yellow coloration, four comparatively tiny limbs, a huge under bite, and with fins on its back head and chin. "That is one obese Dragon." Christian spoke.

(Music stops)

Then the Large Fat looking creature got angry at us and then started breathing fire right towards us. "You shouldn't have said that." I told Christian. Then we all dodged the fire of the Dragons mouth and then I grabbed the Dragon by the tail, and then threw it at the pirate ships like Mario. "Son of a…" Ronald said when the Dragon was thrown at him and then into the vortex as it closed. "Alright, we got rid of those fiends once and for all!" I shouted as the others cheered with me. "Wait a Minute!" Yukari Mentioned, "How are we going to do our exams when the whole Academy is wrecked?" Then I saw what happened to the Academy's campus, on fire, with the dead bodies of some students and nightmares and dragons, and some wrecked buildings. "Um…I guess there's no exam then?" I questioned. Everyone except me fainted and Tsukune was shocked to something like this in his life.

To be continued…


	9. Bryan and the mechanical serpant

**Chapter 8**

**I'm going to include the mechanical Dragon from Rayman Legends so I'm going to include something else later on.**

Due to the attack, summer vacation had to start a bit early. "Are we there yet?" Asher asked the Mizore. "No not yet." She answered. Then when we got there we realized we were in the human world. "I'm back home!" Tsukune cried with joy. The others thought that he wasn't afraid of the human world, but I knew that isn't true.

Later on at a beach, we were all playing volley ball. "Hey Bryan catch." Moka said to me as she bounced the ball towards me. As I passed the ball Tsukune. Then I realized I accidently thrown it off shore. "Oh s*& guys, I am so sorry." I apologized. So I had to go get it and when I got to the ball, and threw it to them I saw something under the water. It was a group of glass and metal underwater mansions and science faculties abandoned by its makers. I decided to go there and see what was under there. When I got into the mansion, I saw a large light blue robotic creature with a dragon like head with many sharp teeth, a long snake like body, and with many spikes and hundreds of small legs on its body. I came to it closer as I realized I accidently stepped on a button that activated the creature from its rest. I Panicked as its Fly like eyes started to look at me, and as smoke came out of its nostrils. I panicked as I quickly swam out of the mansion as I swam in terror.

"Where's Bryan, shouldn't he..." Kumuru spoke as I accidently crashed into her accidently having my face in her large breasts. "Bryan, what are you running from?" Kumuru questioned. I was so scared of what I saw in that Mansion I spoke to quickly that nobody could understand me. But I had to stop thinking about the robotic creature, as we went into a sunflower field. "Is this place even for tourist?" Asher asked the others, "I guess so." Yukari replied. But then I heard somebody say "I heard this place was cursed by a witch, let's get out of here!" So we got out of there, but somebody was behind us.

Later, we set up camp near the beach, and we were talking about our lives and so on until I saw a silo let of the creatures back. "Did you guys see that?" I said to them. "See what?" Christian replied as he thought I was seeing things again. But then we realized that Yukari was missing, "Where's Yukari?" Tsukune cried I fear. Then I decided to go look for her and I saw her with another witch.

She had Red or pink eyes, long dark brown hair, with two ponytails on each side of her head, a pink corset, a long blackish-brown skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled shoes. She was talking to Yukari, but then when she saw me she yelled, "HOW DARE YOU ENTER WITCH HILL!" as she grew eight pairs of crows wings on her back and then was about to use her magic on me until we heard a Loud robotic roar.

"What was that?" The other witch asked me. Then out of nowhere, that same Light blue mechanical Serpent hovered in and almost attacked Yukari and the other witch as I pushed them out of the way as my inner self.

(Rayman Legends OST - A Madman's Creation Extend) starts playing

Then the other came to see what was happening, and there were shocked about what I was trying to tell them. "What the Hell is that?" Kumuru quoted. Then the Mechanical Serpant started looking at them and its eyes started to show headlights as it was about to shoot its purple laser beam at them. "Oh my god, get out of there!" I shouted as I pushed them out of the way. As the mechanical serpent shot its Purple laser beam, but it missed and then tried to attack me. Then the others except for Tsukune came to help, but Mizore's Ice shards did nothing to the creature's impervious armor, Kumuru's nails barely made a dent on the creature, both Yukaris and the other witch from witch hills magic didn't do anything to the creature, Christian's and Asher's weapons didn't do much at all. Our powers were useless against the creature. But then I realized that I found the weak point of the creature, it was the Jewel in its mouth that shot the laser. As I tried to go into its mouth, but it almost crushed me as I was in it. When I used my strength to get myself out I told them "Aim for its jewel!" But then it shot its laser beam at me and managed to hurt me and injure me. "Ow! That actually hurts." I cried in pain I had no resistance to some scientific attacks. So I told Christian to help me defeat his creature and Mizore and the others to look after me so When Christian battled the Mechanical serpent, he managed to dodge all of its attacks and then throw a grenade into its mouth. Its wasn't dead yet but some of its armor plating came off its body, and as it tried to Crunch him on one of the trees, he dodged it again and again, until it shot its laser beam at him as he threw another grenade at its jewel, in its mouth and then more of its metal plating came off until it looked like a metallic gray robotic serpentine skeleton. But then it got super angry, and then managed to hit Christian with its laser beam, and then the others came in to aim for the Jewel, when they all attacked the Jewel, it exploded as the mechanical serpent cried out its death as it was malfunctioning. It died as it was still in one piece as it was dead "Know your place." Moka quoted to the mechanical serepent.

(Music stops)

But then I managed to recover and ask the other witch who she was. And she said "I am Ruby Tojo, and thanks for saving me from that mechanical creature." as she became a light hearted. "So I guess you were right the whole time Bryan." Mizore assumed. "Yeah, I should have tried to calm down and warn you guys." But later on the summer we had just a bit of fun in the sun for two months, but I watched over them to make sure nothing gets in their way. "Bryan are you ready for what will happen later on." My Jewel told me, "Yes, Whatever comes our way, or what tries to destroy this world I will always be there." I Quoted as I stared at the ocean.

To be continued….


	10. Bryan and My Mom Mini chapter

**My Mom Chapter 8.5**

I was relaxing, with my Friends, just chilling until I hear a familiar voice. It was my Mom, and she wanted to know why I was here and told me she applied me to Yokai academy. "Who is that?" Mizore asked, "This is my Mom Lily." I answered. "But I see that you have manage to get a lot of friends." My Mom told me, but when she left she went back into her car, and told me, "Remember to help your friends and the whole world." I also thought that I will face a challenge when I get back to Yokai Academy.


	11. Bryan and short randomness

**Chapter 10**

It was a hot sunny day after the fight with the serpent, and I was meditating outside the tent when the others were just taking a nap until some random guy who happen to be a mortal kombat character. He had a yellow and black palettes on his body, with two swords on his back, a ninja mask, a yellow-garbed ninja-like uniform and his kunai attached to a rope tied to his belt. "I am Scorpion, and I Challenge you to a Fight!" he yelled at me. "Ok scorpion, I don't know why you want to do this, but I am a god compared to you." I said to him as I transformed into my inner self. "Get over here!" he roared as he threw his chained Kunai at me which I managed to dodge. I grabbed the chain and then started to spin scorpion around like a cowboy swinging a rope. The others came out to see what was happening, and then Mizore asked me, "Why are you swinging that Ninja around?" "Well he wanted to fight me so he got one." I answered as Scorpion got flung onto the ground. "That's It Ill unmask myself!" He roared tremendously as he took of his mask to reveal a flaming skull and then to breathe fire on me which didn't do anything on me. "Ok, you want to play the hard. Take this!" I yelled to him as I did a upper cut that sent him flying through the air. "Well that was random." Kumuru quoted as they were about to back into the tent until a grey and white domestic shorthair cat chasing a brown mouse both on their hind legs. The grey and white furred cat had a large bat with him and trying to hit the brown mouse. "Tom and Jerry? What are they doing?" I thought to myself as the other came to see what was happening.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Kumuru stated, "What the f*# is happening?" Asher quoted. Suddenly, Jerry went on my tail, and then Tom accidently hit my tail with the baseball bat. Then I got super pissed off, and then I Yelled out "WHY YOU LITTLE…." As I took the Baseball bat from Tom and then smacked him until he went flying into the air. "Don't worry Jerry, you won't be seeing him for a long time." I told Jerry as he went on my shoulder. "This can't get any more random than this." Kumuru said while the others were completely confused.

To be continued….


	12. Bryan and Kuyo

**Chapter 11**

After summer vacation, the headmaster found out that Tsukune was a Human, and was about to execute him right in front of the whole school. Also I was with Mizore staring at the blood red ocean thinking about what we should do. Not only that we all felt bad for what was happening to him. Moka was behind bars, but then Ruby in the form of a crow freed her. "Ruby." Moka said, "Its, not just me." She replied. Kumuru, Yukari, Mizore, Christian, Jerry, Asher and I were here to help. "So are you guys ready to save Tsukune?" I asked.

Meanwhile at Tsukunes execution, "To all students, it's time for the execution!" The head master shouted out to the other students. "Not so fast Kuyo!" I shouted out at the head master, as I charged at him with my super-fast speed attack as my inner self. "How dare you interrupt this execution?" Kuyo yelled as he turned into his four tailed Demon fox form. The others grabbed Tsukune, but then Kuyos demon magic set him on fire nearly killing him, but when Moka grabbed him, "Please don't die…" Moka cried out as Tsukune grabbed her Rosario to become her stronger silver haired, red eyed inner self.

"So I heard that you are a God compared to the others." Kuyo replied to me. "Yes I am but you don't know what I'm capable of doing." I quoted. As the fight began, I shot out a few water energy projectiles at him, but Kuyo avoided it as he shot fire balls at me as I dodged them too. Then I used my super speed and martial arts skills to attack Kuyo. "You're outmatched! Give up!" I yelled at Kuyo. As I punched him onto the ground as he actually got damaged by my attack.

Meanwhile, Moka was trying to use her vampire blood to revive Tsukune and the others tried to fight against some of the students on Kuyos side. But then Kuyo transformed into his Ultimate more human like form. "You think you can defeat me?" Kuyo yelled at me. As he lunged towards me with a firery punch that was so powerful it actually badly injured me. "Now to finish you off!" Kuyo quoted. As he shot a giant fire ball at me until Gin came and then blocked the giant fireball for me which meant that was like risking his own life to save me.

Then I heard my jewel talk to me saying "You are capable of great things, and I know you have reached your full potential." Then I felt my Aurora flowing through me, through my body, and from the other around me. As I felt the Aurora, I can feel the power of everything around me. Then it happened, My Rainbow Aurora surrounded my body as I got on my feet again. "Bow down to your God Kuyo!" I quoted.

I charged towards Kuyo as I punched with a huge amount of power onto the ground. Also, when he was on the ground, I shot my Rainbow Mega Beam at him which defeated him for real this time. "Now I know who you are…" Kuyo cried as he fainted. When my rainbow Aurora disappeared when I reverted back to my normal inner self, Tsukune woke up as he realized that I have defeated Kuyo all by myself. "What happened?" Tsukune asked faintly. "I saved your life." I answered. Then everybody was cheering at me Tsukune and my friends. "Well at least this can't get any worse." I said as I went to my friends to tell them that we had a great adventure in our life time. "You know, I felt like you guys have helped me a lot, but I bet there are others out there waiting for us." I told them.

The end


End file.
